Love Me For Me
by Thatx1xchick
Summary: Ellie and EJ have begun their romance but it isn't as smooth as they would like as new characters get thrown in the mix...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the sequel guys! Please review!**

It was like I was in a horror movie, the fear was swallowing me. I screamed.

AHHH!

"Ellie, Ellie, sweetheart, wake up." I heard mom say as she shook me awake. I shot up. It was only a dream. I hugged mom tightly.

"Still having the nightmares?" she asked although she already knew the answer. I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. They weren't getting any better even though the demons were dead much to my delight. This had been going on for weeks. She rocked me for a while until I rested my head back on the pillow.

"Are you ok now?" she asked as she stroked the side of my face and hair. I nodded again, slightly embarrassed about the scream that had her running to me.

"Umm," I said and looked down with a blush filling my face.

"Do you want to sleep with dad and me?" she asked. I felt like such a little kid but I nodded sheepishly. She picked me up much to my protest and carried me down the hall to their room. Dad was already in the bed; he opened his arms for me as mom set me down. I ran to him and cuddled against him as mom followed and pulled the covers over me.

"No, worries munchkin," dad said as he held me protectively, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, daddy," I whispered. Mom kissed my head softly as I felt myself falling asleep.

"We love you, baby girl," she whispered.

"I love you guys too," I yawned and let the dark of sleep take me once again.

I didn't have the luxury of letting the sun wake me the next morning. Aunt Alice didn't allow it.

"Wakey- wakey, little Ellie!" she yelled from the hall before she entered my parent's room. Mom and dad had already got up for they were no longer holding me.

"Alice!" my mom hissed quietly. "Let her sleep…"

"But she is already awake!" she called back. I was to an extent for my eyes were squinting but open and I was conscious although my body did not want to move. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Aunt Alice what do you have against me?" I could feel her confusion.

"Nothing," she answered, as I guessed, confused.

"Fine then what do you have against sleep?" I teased.

"Sleep?" she asked and began to tease as well. "Sleep and I are mortal enemies! It's always wasting time!" I heard a few people laugh. "I am saving you from sleep. Come Ellie, let's go shopping!"

"Alice," I groaned, "its 5 o'clock in the morning." Suddenly, ness passed the room singing.

"It's 5 o'clock in the mornin' and I wantcha and you want me don'tcha? I can seee it….." She was much too cheerful in the mornings.

"Renesmee Carlie," I heard Uncle Edward shout, "where did you hear that song?"

"Nowhere! What song?" she tried. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Alice, you know, I love shopping but not a five in the morning," I protested. She pouted.

"But you need to be ready for…" she cut herself off as she had a vision. She smiled.

"Never mind, there will be plenty of time!" she cheered and ran away. What?

"Plenty of time for what?" I called after her. I heard her giggle in response. I just don't understand her sometimes. Well, I was up and there was no going back to bed now. I got up and went to my room down the hall right next to EJ.

"Hey, Ellie," he said casually leaning against his door. "Alice get you up?"

"Yep," I replied before opening my door.

"Well, since we're both up, do you want to take a walk with me this morning, maybe go hunting?" I thought I detected a little nervousness in his voice. Perhaps it was only my nervousness casting out.

"Uh, yeah," I smiled, "I'll just get dressed so we can go." I looked down at my silky and short nightgown. I slipped into my bedroom quickly. I sprinted to my closet and grabbed a random pair of jeans. The difficult part of the outfit would be the top. I searched for like five minutes and decided to go with black quarter sleeve with a light scarf. I put on my flats and ran my fingers through my hair. It was curly today. I looked myself over in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." I whipped around to see EJ in the doorway. We had been living in the same house together for a while now and I still got that butterfly feeling in my stomach when he spoke to me or gave me a compliment.

"Thanks."

"Ready to go?" he asked as he offered his hand to me like a perfect gentleman. I smiled and took it with no answer. My hand tingled from our contact. He pulled me gently pulled me along until we were walking side by side and hand in hand. I know a walk doesn't sound like much fun but if I'm with EJ, nothing else mattered.

"Are you cold?" he asked as we walked through the damp forest as the stars and moon lit our path. I didn't realize he noticed my shivering but they were not because I was cold but because I was so nervous to be alone with him. Our time together always was either with our family or with countless eyes watching our every move at school. I know most of the girls hate me now because they are jealous that I am "with" EJ. I won't beat around the bush about it.

They think I'm some slut who just sleeps with him and wants to take all his money. They don't know me at all and they couldn't be more wrong. One, we haven't… you know and I don't care how much money he has; I've survived on almost nothing my whole life.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I gave him a smile. He threw a crooked smile at me.

"I want to show you something," he said and we raced along. We stopped at a waterfall.

"It's beautiful," I said mesmerized. It was like a movie; it was so right and perfect. EJ laughed.

"This isn't it," he said shaking his head and leading me behind it into a hidden cave. "This is what I wanted to show you." He gestured grandly with his hand as the other held mine still.

It was perfectly marble smooth everywhere and truly unlike what I expected a hidden cave behind a waterfall to e. Hundreds of candles lit the dark area on every chopped level of the scene. On the bottom level, however, laid a blanket with a breakfast of chocolate pancakes. It smelled wonderful and it is my favorite.

"Wow, EJ," I said as I continued to stare at the lit area. "It really is beautiful."

"No, it's alright especially with you standing here in comparison," he said as he stroked my fingers. I laughed.

"You are so cheesy." He shrugged with a sly smile.

"Come sit with me," he suggested as he gestured with his head at the candlelit area. I just smiled as we did just that.

EJ is absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back hand in hand, laughing as we had such a great time. We ate and talked and kissed. It was awesome….

"You serious did that though!" I laughed at the end of EJ's tale.

"Yeah," EJ Laughed as well, "Mom and dad were pissed but Uncle Emmett was so proud!"

"It does sound like dad," I giggled as I got my laughter under control. Our hands swung as we walked at human speed. I caught myself staring when the sun peaked through the trees, it was just rising. His skin glowed just a little and his perfectly white teeth glistened.

"You're beautiful," I found myself saying. My jaw dropped as I realized what I had said. I clasped my hand over my uncontrollable mouth as my heart raced wildly. EJ laughed and my faced reddened even more. I'm such an idiot.

"Well, thank you, ma'am," he said and owed a little, "and you are quite ravishing yourself." He kissed my hand lightly. I guess he learned that from Uncle Jasper. Did he and Alice help EJ set all this up? That would explain some things. He smiled and kissed my red cheek and pulled me into a hug. He smelled so… so… I can't even describe him, he smells so wonderful. Perhaps like the sun or warmth…. Well, that made no sense…

"No, it didn't," EJ laughed, "but I know exactly what you mean. You smell very nice as well." I pulled away a little confused before I remembered his power.

"EJ!" I half laughed as I playfully pushed him. "Don't do that." I hate it when he does that. He's just like his dad, can't stay outta others' heads.

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. I tried to stay angry for the intrusion, however, I found myself incapable of staying mad so I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him for anything. We joined hands again and walked the rest of the way home as I leaned on him as I held onto his arm.

Everyone was downstairs when we got back. They all looked up as we entered.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Good morning, sweetie," grandma greeted and gathered her gardening supplies she had displayed in front of her and went outside.

"You two seem like you had a_ good_ morning," ness teased while raising her eyebrows at us.

"They seem like they had a great morning," Jake also teased. My face heated up for some reason.

"Shut up guys," EJ said and pulled me toward the couch and pulled me into his lap. Instinctively, I leaned my head on his shoulder. Mom and dad came down the stairs then.

"Hey, Ellie," mom said with her usual smile, "we didn't know you were back yet." I sat up a little.

"Yeah, I just got back."

"Well, its seven now and Alice is dying to get out of the house so she was wondering if she could take you shopping, just the two of you." I looked to EJ just to make sure he had nothing else planned for us today. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. When does she want to go?" As I asked, Alice came running down the stairs.

"I'm guessing now," I wondered aloud and Alice nodded her head with a huge smile. I got up from my seat and turned back around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, enough of that," dad said from his seat. I heard a smack. "Oww Rose…"

"Leave her alone, Emmett," mom said coming to my aid. I giggled.

"I'll see you later," I said and went with Aunt Alice.

"So," Aunt Alice question when we had been driving for a while, "what did you and EJ do?"

"Oh we went for a walk, had some breakfast," I said slyly. For a matter of fact, I had just been thinking about our morning together. I am just so happy now; this was what life was supposed to be like.

"Ooh, I know that look!" Alice squealed. I looked at her with my idiotic smile that I couldn't shake.

"What look?"

"The one on her face when you think, see or hear about EJ. You are in love, girlie!" I blushed at her observation.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled as I fiddled with my fingers. She laughed.

"I am so glad you are happy with us Ellie," she said with a smile my way. "You have completed our family and we all love you so much…."

"Aww, Aunt Alice…" I said embarrassed as my face reddened. I love them all too and I was just so grateful that they accepted me so freely. They showed me that life was worth living.

"It's true. You are so humble and sweet and you are an awesome niece and shopping buddy," she continued. We never really got to spend much time together especially alone.

"I love you guys too," I said. "If I do say so myself, you are a pretty awesome aunt." She smiled widely at that and turned her attention back to the rode.

"I love our bonding time, Ellie."

"Me too, Aunt Alice," I said with a grin. She smiled but it was more of a sad smile.

"I wish I had a kid sometimes," she admitted. "I just see my family with children and I just get… _jealous_…

"Oh, Aunt Alice," I said with sad eyes. I had no idea she felt that way. She shook her head and smiled happily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil our good time. It will be fun; I promise." We didn't discuss the topic again.

**Remember guys, same rules apply. Review and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I really didn't need all these clothes, Aunt Alice," I complain as we finally got them into my room. We had been gone all day and I was extremely tired….

"What do you mean? There aren't that many here," she corrected. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Aunt Alice you emptied my closet and we still have close to put away that didn't fit in there."

"Your closet is very small…"

"It's a walk in closet, the biggest in the house as a matter of fact," I noted. She looked around at the full closet.

"Your right. There are too many clothes for one closet…" she agreed. I sighed happily.

"Thank you."

"We need to build you a new one!" She clapped her hands together and darted from the room before I could say anything else.

"No, Alice…." I huffed and turned to the ags that littered my bed. There was no way I could put this all away or find a place to put all of it; I was dead tired. My eyelids drooped as I lazily changed into my night clothes and I stumbled a little, knocking into my bookcase.

"Are you alright?" EJ asked as he appeared in my doorway. I held my leg as the dull pain coursed through it. I sat on the floor.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I just hurt myself for fun. Go away you're going to ruin my good time." I shooed him playfully. He chuckled and came in my room to crouch next to me. He noticed the things on my bed.

"What did you guys do? Buy the whole mall?" he joked.

"Oh no, we left all the ugly clothes. Looks like you got those," I laughed as he looked down at his dark night shirt. It was really bad; I think his mom got him that one.

"Hahaha," he chuckled clearly not angry at my jab. "Well, it looks like you aren't sleeping in here so…" He scooped me into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me next door into his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he set me on his bed.

"I'm giving you my bed."

"What? No, EJ, I couldn't. I can just…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it love. I got the whole floor." I looked at him a little stunned at his generosity. He helped me under the covers already on the bed and he pulled a cover from his closet and an extra pillow. I sat up.

"EJ?" He looked up at me.

"Yes?" he asked with his crooked smile.

"Come up here," I smiled as I patted the unoccupied spot next to me. He seemed to debate the decision before climbing up and lying next to me. He got under the covers as well and we faced each other.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked as he scooted closer to me. My breath caught for a minute so I just nodded. He smiled. He looked down at his shirt.

"This shirt really is ugly," he said as he sat up and pulled it off of him to reveal his rippling muscles. Wow… He is so hot… He threw it on the floor and returned to his previous position. The only sound in the room was our rhythmic breathing and hearts.

Absent mindedly, I placed my hand on his chest directly over his heart. The memory of his lifeless body growing cold on the ground before me flashed through my mind. I stifled the tears that were coming from the brief remembrance. I cuddled closely to him and laid my head on his chest and I wrapped my arm around him. He stroked my back.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" he asked with concern. He wiped the tears from my cheek. I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Ellie…" he stressed. I sighed and stroked my hand across his cheek, replaying my thoughts for him to see.

"Oh, El, don't be sad. I'm here, my love. I'm right here and I will never leave you again," he said comfortingly as he held me tight.

"Do you promise? Do you promise you will never leave me?" I questioned for clarification.

"Never, I promise," he swore. I smiled and kissed his mouth sweetly. He kissed me back and when we parted I yawned. EJ chuckled.

"Go to sleep love. I'll e here when you wake." I rolled over at that and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I drifted off to sleep right there in his arms as he hummed an unfamiliar song.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Ideas are welcome. I always try to add in your ideas. Remember 1 review I'll update….**


	4. Chapter 4

EJ's POV

"Are you alright?" I asked as I appeared in her doorway. She was holding her leg as she sat on the floor.

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "I just hurt myself for fun. Go away you're going to ruin my good time." She shooed me playfully. I chuckled at her humor and came into her room to crouch next to her. I looked around her neat room until I noticed the things on her bed.

"What did you guys do? Buy the whole mall?" I joked.

"Oh no, we left all the ugly clothes. Looks like you got those," she laughed as I looked down at my dark night shirt. It truly was awful but my mom got it for me and I only wear it to bed. Dad tried to tell mom not to buy it but she is so stubborn. She looked a little sheepish at me probably fearing I was angry at the insult of my mother's taste.

"Hahaha," I chuckled to show clearly I was not angry at her jab. "Well, it looks like you aren't sleeping in here so…" I scooped her into my arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her next door into my room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I set her on my bed.

"I'm giving you my bed." I thought it was pretty clear.

"What? No, EJ, I couldn't. I can just…" I cut her off with a kiss. She was so absurd sometimes; I wasn't going to make her sleep in the floor.

"Don't worry about it love. I got the whole floor." She looked at me a little stunned; it was only bed. I helped her under the covers already on the bed and I pulled a spare cover from my closet and an extra pillow. She sat up to look at me. I just smiled and started to make a bed on the floor.

"EJ?" I looked up at her. She was so beautiful.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Come up here," she smiled as she patted the unoccupied spot next to her. Did she really want me to sleep with her? What would mom and dad think or Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie for that matter? Renesmee would get a kick out of this. Well, we are only sleeping… I decided it was worth it as I climbed up and lay next to her. I got under the covers as well and we faced each other. Her magnificent eyes looked back at me with love. I hated how much space was between us.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked as I scooted closer to her without permission. Her breath caught for a minute for some reason so she just nodded. I smiled. She was adorable when she does that. I looked down at my shirt. I normal didn't sleep with one on; it was normally just my night pants.

"This shirt really is ugly," I said as I sat up and pulled it off of me. Ellie's eyes widened with surprise and… lust? I threw it on the floor and returned to my previous position. The only sound in the room was our rhythmic breathing and hearts.

Absent mindedly, she placed her hand on my chest directly over my heart. The memory of my death played in my mind. It was so strange. I died and my angel brought me back for I do not need heaven because it is already on earth. She stifled the tears that were present in her eyes. She cuddled closely to me and laid her head on my chest and she wrapped her arm around me. I stroked her back confused as to why my angel was sad.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" I asked with concern. I wiped the tears from her cheek. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." I hated when she said that. I want to help her; she just needs to tell me what's wrong.

"Ellie…" I stressed. She sighed and stroked her hand across my cheek, replaying her thoughts for me to see. She remembered me lifeless on the ground, cold and dead. Oh, darlin'.

"Oh, El, don't be sad. I'm here, my love. I'm right here and I will never leave you again," I swore comfortingly as I held her tighter. I hate seeing her upset after all she has been through.

"Do you promise? Do you promise you will never leave me?" she questioned. It's a silly thought to think I could ever in an eternity leave her. She is my everything, my live and my one and only love.

"Never, I promise," I swore. She smiled and kissed my mouth sweetly. I kissed her back and when we parted she yawned. I chuckled.

"Go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake." She rolled over to her side at that and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She drifted off to sleep right there in my arms as I hummed a new song that she inspired. I would have to play it for her soon.

Ellie's POV

I woke up to someone clearing their throat in EJ's doorway. I opened my eyes to see Renesmee with a playful grin although EJ was already gone. I sat up to stretch and rubbed my eyes. She had still not left.

"What?" I asked as I got up and walked over to my room with her right at my heals. She followed me into my room and shut my door. This was very… odd, even for Nessie.

"I know what you and EJ did last night," she whispered lowly. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what might that e?" I asked as I changed my shirt. All of my clothes had been put away into a new large dresser.

"You and him were in bed together," she whispered as if it were some scandal. I looked at her expecting the point to come up soon. She huffed.

"You two _slept_ together…" she stressed. I looked at her funny.

"Yeah," I said putting on my pants, "we slept together. If Aunt Alice keeps buying me all these clothes that take over my bed, it will happen every night I guess. It's not that big a deal." Her jaw hit the floor.

"Every night?! That is so a big deal!" she yelled, not bothering to whisper anymore. I was shocked at the turn of events. "How could you do that?!"

"It's not that hard. You just hop into bed and under the covers and then…." She covered her ears singing "Lalalala" She uncovered them and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't need to hear the details of yours and my twin's sex life…" Sex life? What?

"What?! No- no! Yes, we slept together. Slept, that's it. We both went to sleep in the same bed. We were asleep. We didn't…. no! Mom and dad would kill me…"

"You two didn't…. I just saw you two cuddled together in the bed and his shirt was on the floor and it looked pretty torn up…. I just assumed…"

"That was an ugly shirt your mom got him. He uses it for hunting and to sleep in. He took it off before we fell asleep." Dirty minded….

"Oh…Oh! Ellie, I am so sorry. I just assumed and… oh gosh! I'm so sorry… and stupid." She smacked herself on the forehead and smiled at me. I shook my head as I laughed.

She is so crazy but that is why we love her….

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! You guys are awesomely cool! Remember reviews means updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown's POV**

I ran, ran from everything. Why not? Everything I thought I knew was a lie anyway. The one thing in life I had ever truly wanted was my father's love and he wasn't even my father; he was my real mother's distant cousin. He gave me everything but the truth!

I guess he finally got tired of his freaky daughter. I always grew at an abnormal rate and ran faster than anyone I ever knew and one tiny little thing…. I always have this dull ache in my throat. Nothing could quench it.

I panted a little as I ran through the thick forest. I think I was in northern America but I couldn't be sure. It was really wet here. My dress was ripped at the ottom so it flowed in the wind. My hair did as well for I had ditched my head covering long ago. I dodged the trees yet I still smacked into something and it was rock hard. I landed with a loud thud and looked up to see golden eyes.

The stranger had blonde hair and was quite tall and skinny. He was in a defensive crouch until he realized I was quite frightened of him. Would this vampire hurt me? I heard my real father was a vampire, well the servants of my 'father' called him a blood- drinking demon. Same thing….

"Who are you?" he asked in a dangerous southern voice. I looked around, hoping someone was around to help me. The southern vampire narrowed his eyes but not in anger but with curiosity and realization.

"Alice said you would come," he said kinda to himself. Who the hell is Alice?!

"What?" I asked timidly. Was he insane or something? I was really scared until a wave of calm swept over me.

"Come with me, darlin'. I know someone who is very anxious to meet you," he said as he gestured for me to follow him an offered me his hand. For some reason, I trusted him although I knew I shouldn't. I took his cold hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"There's no need to feel frightened. I will not hurt you, little thing," he said with a smile. I giggled at the nickname. He smiled.

**Ellie's POV**

Alice was extra hyper today for some strange reason. She got a vision this morning that got her all excited. She has been buzzing around all morning, coming in and out of the spare room which was off away from all the rest. She said she had a huge surprise for all of us.

"Mom, do you have any idea what the surprise is?" I asked when the whole family was relaxing in the living-room. She smiled at me and so did dad who had his arm over mom's shoulders.

"I never know anything when it comes to Alice," she joked. I giggled once. Suddenly, Alice came sprinting downstairs practically screaming with excitement.

"What has got you so hyper, pixie?" dad asked with a laugh. She looked to the door where we recognized Uncle Jasper's scent.

"She's here!" she squealed and ran to the back door. We looked at each other confused. What is she talking about 'she's here'?

Jasper entered with Alice and someone else. She was a teenage girl with dark hair and light eyes. She looks like she is Egyptian or something. We all stood up defensively.

"Who is this Alice?" mom demanded.

"Everyone this is the surprise. She is the newest Cullen." What? The girl even looked confused.

"She is a hybrid like you three," she informed us as she pointed at ness, EJ and me, "but the Volturi are after her."

"Why?" grandpa asked. What would they want with her?

"She is very talented. She can kinda control the elements like Benjamin but she can control them with her mind," Alice explained as she rested her arm on the girl's shoulders and tapped her own temple.

"Why don't they go after him then also?" I asked curiously.

"Amon has already told them that he is not willing to give him up. Amon was the one who told them about her."

"Why?" Aunt Bella asked a little confused.

"He never meant to cause her harm; he just wanted to protect Benjamin. It was her adopted father Pharaoh Ramses that agreed to sell her to them," Aunt Alice continued. Her visions are very specific.

"Sell her?!" EJ said a lot aggravated. Alice nodded sadly.

"How could someone do that to their child?" grandma asked rhetorically and with disgust at the man.

"He is human. Perhaps they threatened him," Uncle Jasper suggested.

"Perhaps," grandpa agreed.

"So anyway, we have to protect her," Alice continued. "What do you think dad?" She looked at grandpa hopefully. "Can we keep her?" Grandpa chuckled.

"You have already seen my vote," he laughed. Alice smiled.

"Yes," she admitted, "and everyone else's also."

"What does this mean?" the girl finally spoke.

"It means welcome to the family," Alice said lovingly. She turned to all of us as if the girl had just arrived.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our daughter, Riletia Cullen." The girl looked at her new 'parents' curiously.

"That's a pretty name," Nessie said with a large, welcoming smile.

"I prefer Riley," she corrected but returned the smile.

"Welcome to the family Riley," Grandpa announced.

**What do you think? Is it good? Thank you to my faithful reviewer for the amazing idea and new character. Remember reviews= updates! Sorry it's so short...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a poll up that will greatly effect the story, go check it out please!**

**Ellie's POV**

I eyed our new addition, curious of her history and genetics as I had for the several weeks that she had been here. Who fathered her exactly? It might be a little rude to ask if she even knows herself. I don't know many other vampires myself so I probably wouldn't know them if she told me.

Riley had already settled comfortably into the family. Nessie and her are lounging around outside with EJ.

I don't like it.

I'm not trying to be that super jealous girlfriend but I see the way she eyes him. I'm also trying very hard not to look too deeply into their relationship. She probably just wants to be accepted as I once had. I watched them (in a non-creepy way) from my window. She sat on a ranch in her new jeans and t-shirt as EJ and his sister playfully fought below it. She smiled mischievously and pounced onto EJ's back.

He swung her around but lost his balance and he fell backwards. She fell on top of him and ness laughed. She giggled but didn't move from on top of him. My eyes widened in anger and jealousy. Ok, you can get off him now…. EJ just laughed along with her. My anger and jealousy turned to hurt and betrayal EJ doesn't like her like her, does he? Almost immediately, I was no longer alone.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," mom asked, "Jasper said you were upset." I tried to mask my emotions.

"I'm fine mom." She eyed me, analyzing.

"No, you're not," she stated correctly. "You are definitely upset. Ellie, I'm your mom; I know you. Tell me what's up."

"Everything's fine," I lied. "Can I go hunting?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yes, would you like me to go with you? You have to take someone with you."

"No, it's alright. I'm going to ask EJ," I said and went out back. They finally picked themselves up from the ground as they spotted me.

"Hey, Ellie!" Nessie greeted. "I haven't seen you all day." I smiled at her.

"Sorry. Hey, EJ, would you like to go for a hunt with me?" I asked hopefully. He smiled at me guiltily.

"I would but Riley asked me early so we already went." Disappointment flowed through me. He caught onto it.

"If you really want me to go I can still…" I cut him off.

"No, you already went with Riley." My eyes flickered to her for a second in envy. "Did you go as well, Nessie?" I turned my attention to her. She still had her smile.

"Nope," she answered honestly. I smiled but that news made me even more suspicious of Riley and EJ. "And I'm pretty thirsty myself."

"Great, wanna go?" Her friendly smile stayed on her face as she nodded, oblivious of my inner struggle to leave Riley and EJ alone together.

"Sure, EJ tell mom or dad that I went with Ellie bear here," she said using the nickname she came up with for me.

"Will do," he agreed. He gave me his crooked smile before heading toward the house with Riley following him. Jealousy crept into my veins again. She has never spoken a word to me nor me to her. We stared each other down as we went our separate ways with each twin.

**Riley's POV**

EJ and I went inside after that. I really like this EJ; he is very sweet and very… hot. Yes, hot. It appears he and that Ellie girl have a thing but I'm sure I can still get him. I always get what I want…

**EJ's POV**

I hope I didn't hurt Ellie's feelings. I didn't think she would have minded that I went hunting with Riley but I could tell she was disappointed. I guess I just ask her beforehand next time.

"Hey, Eddie?" I heard Riley ask, gathering my attention at the use of the new and irritating nickname. I let it slide though.

"Yes?" I asked as she moved toward the stairs.

"Will you help me with something please?" she asked sweetly and with a smile.

"Alright," I agreed and she led me to her bedroom. She pointed at her bed that was against the farthest wall from the window.

"Will you move that over to the window? I like to see the stars as I sleep," she requested. That wasn't too difficult so I did so.

"There you go," I said as I finished. She came over and sat down on it.

"Thanks," she replied politely. I turned to leave but she caught my hand. I looked back at her. "Sorry, but could you sit with me for a minute?" I don't see the harm in that so I sat next to her. She smiled quite pleased.

"I really like this family," she admitted as she looked at me. I laughed.

"Yeah it's alright. We can get pretty crazy sometimes too," I joked. She laughed along with me.

"I wish I was born into this family like you. It quite strange to live a life just to find out it was all wrong."

"I can't even begin to imagine how it must feel," I said comfortingly. I was glad she felt comfortable enough that she would discuss this with me.

"It's weird to not know where you come from. Once I found out my father wasn't my father everything just turned upside down for," she continued. She leaned her head on my shoulder as did so. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry," I said while I studied her face which was very close to me now.

She looked up at me and removed her head from my shoulder as she kissed me softly on the mouth. My eyes widened in shock at what was happening. In a flash, her hand traced the side of my face before it held my jaw. When I would kiss Ellie my eyes would close so they did so without my realizing it. A hurting started in my heart as I realized this was cheating. I was cheating on Ellie! I opened my eyes and I held Riley face in my hands as I pushed her away gently.

"Riley…." I started. I need her to understand that I loved Ellie. Before I could continue though, I heard a muffled cry and a gasp from the doorway. We turned to see Nessie and Ellie who saw the kiss. My eyes widened even more as I realized Ellie thought I kissed Riley. I shot up from my seat. Ellie's eyes just looked from me to Riley then back again.

"EJ!" Nessie said disgusted at me.

"Ellie…" I need to explain. She shook her head at me as a tear rolled down her cheek and she ran off and after a second we heard "Ellie? What's wrong?" from Uncle Emmett before the back door slammed.

"You messed up boy," my sister said and glared at Riley before running after Ellie.

Oh, hell….

**Oooh….. What do you think? If you have any ideas, please tell me! Reviews=update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late (and super short!) update but my siblings got us all in trouble so we're all grounded. I'm sneaking just to do this much at school. Anyway, updates will be extra slow. Sorry :( ... But still tell me what you think of the characters and what you want to happen. After all I am writing this sequel for you all :) **

**Riley's POV**

I know I shouldn't have done that. It was just a spur of the moment type thing. We were just so close and... uh! I don't want to cause any problems between anyone. I should go talk to Ellie, explain.

EJ looked heart broken as he stood in the middle of my room with his face in his hands. He hadn't moved since Ness and Ellie ran off and I couldn't tell if he was crying or angry with me for my advances. I'm just one of those people that if I see something I want I just go for it; I take risks but I never meant to hurt anyone.

I frowned. Gosh, I feel so awful; I didn't realize they felt this much for one another. They hadn't really hung out together as long as I had been here so I just assumed they had a little thing or they had broken up or something. Perhaps I should say something to him...

"EJ?" I asked repentantly. He sighed heavily before looking at me with his sad eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. He studied me before staring off towards the window, probably wondering how to remedy the situation between him and Ellie that I had caused. I need to speak to Ellie, to fix what I had caused. I quickly sprung off my bed and hurried, taking big steps, toward my door. I paused in the doorway before turning back to EJ.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I sprinted out the door as Ellie had only minutes ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your patience :) This was the chapter I was going to post however I got grounded which I am not anymore! Yayy!**

**Ellie's POV**

Nessie and I took off for our hunt after Riley's and my stare down. Truthfully, I wasn't thirsty; I was hoping this could an opportunity for EJ and I to spend some time together. Nessie took down a deer thirstily while I leaned against a tree with my arms crossed in disappointment. When she finished, she looked at me and noticed my lack of appetite. She sprinted to my side.

"Let's just go home, Ellie. I will do something with Riley and you and EJ can hang out," she offered with a comforting arm over my shoulder. I smiled. She could always see right through me…

"I'd like that," I agreed and we raced home. We were home in no time and mom spotted me as I entered the house.

"Wow, done already?" mom asked from her seat. I shrugged.

"Guess I wasn't so thirsty. Where's EJ?" She pointed upstairs and returned to reading her magazine. Ness and I sprinted upstairs and unfortunately EJ wasn't in his room like I expected. This puzzled me; mom said he was up here…

"I'm so sorry," I heard him say from Riley's room. Why was he in Riley's room? Why was he apologizing? I hurried down the hall to a devastating scene. My eyes widened in disbelief.

They were kissing! Their eyes were closed as they sat on her bed. She had her hand on his jaw, caressing his face…What the hell?! His eyes opened and he cradled her face in his hands and pushed it back, probably to get a better look at it. I was frozen with complete shock.

"Riley…" he began and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a cry that I tried to muffle and ness let out a gasp. They turned, noticing me for the first time and his eyes widened at being caught. How could he?! I looked from him to Riley, who seeing my expression looked repentant, then back to him again. Loss and depression surged through me as the situation hit me finally.

He had cheated on me. EJ had cheated on me…

"EJ!" Nessie said disgusted at him. It hurt to even hear his name… I thought he loved me.

"Ellie…" I need to leave. I can't do this right now. I shook my head at him as a tear rolled down my cheek and I ran, crying as I did so. I wiped the tears from my face as I passed everyone who was in the living room. I ran right into dad accidentally and I stumbled. He steadied me and noticed my tears. Through my teary eyes I could see his confused and worried expression.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. I saw everyone's faces filling with worry and curiosity. I didn't trust myself to speak so I bolted and slammed the back door in my haste.

My tears messed with my vision as I dodged the trees. I came to a large tree and decided to climb to a high limb. As I sat there, I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into them.

How could I be so stupid as to think he ever loved me? Mother and father were right… I was unloved and always will be so. I had been fooled. I cried harder and I shook from my racking sobs.

"Ellie?" I heard Nessie call as she searched for me. I just sniffled and she spotted me from below. She climbed with ease as she zeroed in on me.

"I don't want to talk right now, ness," I admitted as I hid my face again. She hesitated for a moment before she jumped down.

"I'll be at home if you want to talk, Ellie," she called up and disappeared in a flash. I sat there in misery as I replayed the scene over and over in my head. I studied EJ's face in my recap. It almost looked… surprised, shocked maybe. Why would he be shocked if he kissed her?

I felt a light breeze and sensed someone sitting with me.

"I still don't want to talk about this with you Nessie," I said a little aggravated although I knew she only concerned for me.

"Good thing I'm not Nessie then. Would you talk about it with me?" a feminine voice asked. I looked up quickly, startled. Riley sat just a close as Nessie had before on the tree. I wiped my tears away embarrassed that she had seen me cry over her and EJ. I looked at her then looked out over the forest, ignoring her. She sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me but you should know that EJ didn't kiss me." This caught my attention and I stared at her in wonder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I kissed him, not the other way around," she admitted. I thought on it for a moment and that would make sense. He looked surprised because he was just that.

"Why?" I asked still not clear on the subject. She debated for a minute.

"You can't really blame me for finding him very… attractive," she choosing her words wisely, "and I'm accustom to just getting what I wanted. I just go for whatever I want. It's a character flaw that I'm not proud of but I never meant to hurt anyone. I didn't realize that you and EJ were once a thing."

"I thought we still were," I confessed. I released my knees so my feet swung freely from the branch. Riley looked around, thinking of an appropriate thing to say.

"I'm so sorry. You guys didn't really hang out much so I just assumed…." I nodded understanding her false assumption. Now that I look back, our apartness was my fault; I was so suspicious of him and Riley that I pushed us apart and it had drove a wedge between us.

"You don't have to apologize; it's my fault as well. I was so jealous at how close you and EJ were getting that I drove us apart."

"Talk to EJ; he was devastated when you left. He hates to see you upset." I nodded and we jumped from our seats. We landed gracefully and walked home together.

**If you haven't did my poll that's on my profile, what are you waiting for? It's really important to the continuation of this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much energy or inspiration to write this story lately and there's talk of me moving soon so it would be a while before I get internet again so enjoy!**

Since I arrived back at the house, EJ and I hadn't let go of each other apologizing and insisting the other was not at fault. I don't know how I could have suspected that he _wanted_ to kiss Riley and cheat on me. We are together and as long as we are, the world is perfect. Truly and utterly perfect.

"I'm so glad you two worked things out," Nessie said with her usual chipper voice. We smiled at her as she ran off to 'her Jake'. Riley gave us a grin.

"So am I," she said sincerely and with a smile before leaving us to find her parents. I didn't want her to go. I want to get to know her better. After all, even though we are total opposites, we both were adopted into this amazing family and were finally accepted for who we are. I believe that gave us an inner likeness and kinship we can build a friendship on someday.

"Wait," I called after her and she stopped to face me. "Can we talk?" She looked surprised and unsure but agreed with a nod and waited near the door. I kissed EJ once more before Riley and I left.

We strolled in silence for a while listening to the sounds of the forest. I sighed.

"Look, Riley, I wanted to talk to you about possible becoming friends, getting to know each other."

"You want that? Even after what transpired today?" She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"That was just a misunderstanding. You are not at fault for that," I insisted softly. We continued on as we had before.

"Well," she said finally, "if we are to become friends, we have to know a little about each other." I chuckled once and agreed.

"What is your full name?" she asked. I smiled before replying.

"Isabelle Emelia Cullen."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple," I laughed. "What about you?"

"Purple is mine as well."

"Do you have a special gift like some of us?" Riley laughed out loud once and shook her head.

"not that I know of," she admitted. She looked at me seriously for a moment as if deciding something.

"You don't have to answer and you can tell me to stop prying if you think I am but what were your parent's names?" Her question caught me off guard and I looked to the ground with a scowl at the thought of them. Riley's eyes turned down and embarrassment was evident on her face.

"I'm sorry. They must bring back bad memories for you; I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything…." She stumbled. I looked at her as the smile returned to my face and I held up a hand to stop her. There was no need to make her feel bad about asking a question.

"It's alright. Their names were Charlene and Rey Whitney. As you have probably heard, they were exactly parents of the year," I answered. She nodded with understanding but didn't push for more details.

"I wish I knew who my father was," she admitted unexpectedly for both of us. She however continued as my interest was sparked. "My adopted father, Ramon, told me my mother was called Kamilah who was his younger cousin. At first I thought that meant that he and she did… something indecent but that was when he told me he wasn't my father and I wasn't the heir to the throne."

"Did he tell you who your father is?" I asked with clear interest on the subject. She nodded.

"He said his name was…..

**Sorry but I had a tie between three of the choices on the poll so vote & review so I can update please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the shortness...**

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I must have heard you wrong," I insisted. She couldn't have said what I thought she said….

"Oh, well, I said my biological father's name is Thomas Frey. I really like his name. I wonder what kind of person he was, you know? I imagine him as the kinda strong but loving type. I imagine him so loving and just an overall wonderful person." My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath in surprise. I shook my head vigorously.

No, that horrible man cannot be her father! He doesn't deserve children especially someone as kind hearted as Riley…. It's a miracle that she didn't have to know him; I kinda even envy her for that fact. Just imagine what her life would have been like if she had to live with him. He was revolting! I hated him; I'm happy that he cannot hurt anyone else like he did me.

"What?" I finally said out loud stunned at her parentage. She looked confused at my sudden change of mood.

"Is your hearing ok?" she asked not sarcastically but with genuine concern. This would be the third time I had asked her. I blinked rapidly and shook my head a little, trying to clear my mind of the hated toward her birth father.

"Yes, its fine," I answered honestly. I swallowed although my throat and mouth were dry. I had to tell her. I have to tell her I know what kind of person her father was. However, do I want to tell her the truth?

I stopped, hearing the mud squish under our shoes, and stopped her as well as I placed my hand on her arm. I exhaled slowly before speaking.

"Riley…" I started. She studied my apprehensive expression with confused, critical eyes.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?" I looked down and closed my eyes so I could think better. What do I do? What should I say?

I opened my mouth to speak as I looked back up at her. As the wind blew, the sight behind her halted my news. My eyes widened and Riley whipped around.

**Sorry couldn't help it. What or who do you think is behind them? What should Ellie tell Riley? Should she protect the idea of Riley's father or tell her the truth? Remember 2 review and I'll update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, you guys are quick on reviews so here you are to hold you off so I can collect my thoughts on this story and get a decent plot organized. Warning: more mystery added in this chapter…. Sorry it's so short...**

My mouth hung open as I recognized who it was.

"Who are you?" Riley asked a little panicked. He just stared at me.

"It's ok," I tried to calm her as I smiled. I ran into his arms and he lifted me in a hug. Riley kept her distance but was ready to come to my aid if the need arose. Is this real? It's real, right?

I sure hope so.

"What are you doing here?" I asked very excited. He laughed at my little girl actions and antics. That's probably how he remembers me- young and innocent.

"I came looking for you," he said as he released me. He has not changed at all since I knew him so many years ago.

"Why?" I asked still so happy to see him.

"I was sure Charlene and Ray would have killed you by now," he said hesitantly but honestly. He looked around in alarm, surveying our surroundings as if they would appear out of thin air.

He spotted Riley but turned back to me clearly not thinking her a threat to us.

"Where are they?" he asked dangerously. Out of all people, he has as much right to hate them as I do.

"Their gone," I answered even giddier to tell him the new.

He looked at me confused obviously wanting to hear more details on the seemingly impossible truth. It took me a while to accept it as well so his reaction was normal. We used to believe as the old saying goes 'The mean ones live the longest.' Vampires live forever so naturally…

"Truly?" he asked. I nodded. "How?" I shook my head. There was so much I had to tell him, so much we had to catch up on.

"I'll explain later. I promise," I smiled as I took his hand as I and he had done countless times before. I gesture toward Riley with my free hand.

"This is Riley," I introduced. He nodded his head toward her in greeting and smiled fully at her. She stood with wide eyes and a confused expression. That was when I realized that my family did not know everything about my past.

Was I ready to tell them though? How would they react to my dark past? How would they react to who this is and how I know him?

**Remember review and I'll update however I'm leaving for D.C. Friday so I won't be back for like a week… Sorry…. I LOVE you guys!**


End file.
